Scream of the Butterfly
by Nick2
Summary: Young Duo goes to the Church and finds an unpleasant suprise. Based on episode zero.


Scream of the Butterfly  
By Nick   
Song: Scream of the Butterfly by Acid Bath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. They are copyrighted Sunrise.  
I don't own the lyrics to the song either. Those are copyright Acid Bath. I'm poor so please don't sue.   
I only wrote this because there were so many fluffy boy band songfics out there and I'm getting sick of it.   
  
Warning: This fanfic contains graphic violence and some nasty stuff! If you're not mature enough   
to read this kind of stuff or get the eepies, then stop reading! But then again, a 12 year-old wrote it so...  
  
  
A creature made of sunshine  
her eyes were like the sky  
rabbit howls like something old as we twitch to her lullaby  
  
The colony was silent. Blood was raked on the street, in artistic splashes and streaks.  
The Church was charred from the once-roaring flames, now only licking the walls with soft tongues.   
The artificial sky was a color of blood red, just as the digital sun was setting, mixing with the smell of gunsmoke and dead flesh.  
Steps echoed through the atmosphere as a young boy ran through the empty   
road, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead and fear in his eyes.  
  
The scalpel shines in god's sunshine  
street lights whisper pain down here near the poison stream our god has gone insane  
  
On the steps up to the Church, the young boy clad in black fell to his knees.   
Tears trickled down his nose and splashed onto the blackened stone.   
"Why?", the boy asked out loud. "You bastards. How could you do this".   
He looked up to the Church, got up to his feet, and started running up the stairs.  
  
She smiles like a child with flowers in her hair  
with blood on her hands into the sun she stares  
she feels it die, I heard her cry  
like the scream of the butterfly  
  
As the boy shoved open the door, a cloud of smoke rose up.   
Remembering what Father Maxwell had told him, he quickly lay down on the floor.  
When the smoke cleared, he got up and entered the Church, his home.   
He was so surprised by what he saw he almost fainted.  
  
Sunshine in a house in flames  
she likes it where she gets it but it's never felt the same  
surgery in the house of dissection  
when your candle burns out I will resurrect you  
  
There were corpses everywhere, of both children and adults.   
The black habits of dead Nuns were stained red. Children were lying down with their faces shot off, with bits of   
blood and brains scattered around them. Dead bodies were scattered by places were some sort of   
bomb had exploded. One priest had been shot numerously in the stomach and his intestines were seeping  
unto the Altar. The lower part of a large wooden Crucifix above the altar was shattered and  
splinters of it were lying on the floor, covering some bodies.  
"Duo" whispered a hoarse voice. "Come here Duo".  
  
She runs through fields of daisies  
yeah it's just a shame that they eat their own babies  
who cares cause the air is free  
when you get there will you kiss the dead for me?  
  
"Father Maxwell!", the boy shouted. "I'm so glad you're alive! What happened?   
Who did this? Who could do this?" asked the boy, more tears running down his cheeks as he began  
to tremble. "I shall tell you everything, Duo", said the Father.   
He wore a black robe with jeans and sneakers underneath. He was very thin with gray hair slicked back.   
Then Duo noticed stickiness on his knee. He looked down and gasped.   
Father Maxwell had a red stain on the side of his robe, and the blood was trickling down onto the boy's  
thin black pants.   
  
There's blood on the moon  
and the summer is cold  
there's love in the room  
but baby that's gettin' old  
there's blood on my face  
sittin' on a dead shore  
a highway of emptiness and I'm gettin' bored  
  
"It was some mobile suits and soldiers from the Earth-Sphere Alliance. They did this.  
They attacked this place. I don't know why." He shuddered. "I'm going to die Duo.   
I'm going to die". He gave a shudder and lay down with his hands over his wound.  
  
There's blood on the moon  
as we plan our escape  
the goddess in bloom handcuffed and raped  
there's blood in the bathtub, baby  
murder the king  
there's blood on the moon  
there's blood on just about everything  
  
"NO! You can't die Father Maxwell! Where will I live?   
How will I survive? I love you Father Maxwell! Don't die!" Cried the child frantically,   
tears running down his face and dropping into the blood on his knee.   
He tried to talk again, but no sound came out. It felt as if salt water had froze in his throat.  
With that, Father Maxwell gave a final shudder and slowly died.   
Before he died, he murmured, "You will find away, Duo. I know you will".  
  
Something cold is forced inside her  
a tear spills down her cheek  
stillborn songs of a dead dreamer,  
hymns of the needle freak  
  
"NO!" Duo shouted. He shook that priest who had been a father to try and get him up.  
"Wake up! Wake up!". Clear liquid was coming out of his eyes and nostrils.  
Finally, he got up and slowly walked to the doorway.  
  
With sunlight in her hair she smiles like she don't care  
her dreams are liquid blue  
I cut myself again and again to remind myself of you  
  
Before heading out, Duo took a look at the dead bodies.   
"I'll kill the people who did this, the bastards.   
I'll rip out their heart with my bare hands".   
As he stepped out, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Police cars and a few ambulances were already there.   
Duo already knew there would be no survivors. Duo walked unnoticed through the sea of people.   
As he walked down a crooked street in the slum neighborhood, only a few looked up at him.  
  
I met an angel with a sawed-off shotgun  
wanted by the FBI  
we dropped some acid, killed our parents  
then we hit the road  
  
Like the scream of the butterfly  
  
Fini.  
  
DUDE!! You read it! How was it? Did it suck? This is my first fic, so send feedback!   



End file.
